


Descendants 3 : La Révolte

by actina13



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Anti-Magic Laws in United States of Auradon (Disney), Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Fae Mal (Disney), Gen, Harry Hook Angst, Harry Hook-centric, Hurt Harry Hook, Leader Uma (Disney), Pirate Uma (Disney), Post-Descendants 2, Protective Uma (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actina13/pseuds/actina13
Summary: Pendant 20 ans les méchants et leurs enfants ont été enfermés sur une île... condamnée à être oubliée... sombrent peu à peu dans la folie...Était-ce une bonne chose que de condamner des enfants pour les crimes de leurs parents ?Quand la barrière tombe et que les secret des oubliés sont dévoilés, on ce le demande.Peut-être Auradon n'est pas aussi « bon » qu'il le prétend.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Li Lonnie
Kudos: 2





	1. PROLOGUE

_Atlantiqua le royaume au coeur des océans. Ce lieu où vie le peuple le plus merveilleux des mer : les sirènes. Cette cité d'or ou vie le roi Triton, un roi aimé de tout son peuple et en particulièrement de sa famille : Ses filles et tout ses petits-enfants. Mais aujourd'hui une agitation inhabituelle règne dans le palais. Les gardes vont dans tout les sens, fouillent chaque recoins de la cité. La raison de tout cela : un vol. Non loin de là une jeune fille qui possédant des tentacules nage_ _à toute vitesse. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la cité, donc de la colère de Triton. Elle s'enfonce dans une rue, les algues camoufler assez bien ses tentacules mais sa n'empêche un garde de la voir._

_\- " ELLE EST LA !!! PAR ORDRE DE TRITON JE T'ORDONNE D'ARRÊTER !!! "_

_La femme-poisson se tourne vers le requin marteau et pointe vers lui son arme, la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette situation, l'objet qui allait lui permettre de se venger, ce qui lui permettra de conquérir Auradon : le Trident._

_\- " Je ne reçois l'ordre de personnes encore moins d'un vieux roi fou et arrogant ! " Dit la jeune fille avec défi._

_Une lumière aveuglante entoure le Trident puis un éclair jaillit et frappe le requin qui fut propulsé à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres plus loin, mort. La pieuvre ne fit pas attention au corps et continue sa course car elle pouvait clairement entendre les cris des habitants mais surtout celle_ _des gardes. Un rayon de dix mètres ne passe pas inaperçu ! Le fille débouche des rues et arrive sur la place du marché...et se trouve encerclé ! Les soldats connaissent tout la cité donc ils avaient pût l'encerclé. L'adolescente sent la panique en elle mais reste calme. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, quelle trouve une idée tout son équipage lui fait confiance !_

_\- " Arrêté Ursula tu n'as aucune issus !! " dit une voix forte et très grave._

_Une longue barbe et des cheveux blancs, une nageoire d'un bleu royal, le visage déforme par la rage... oui c'était bien le roi Triton devant elle. Mais Uma n'allait pas se laisser impressionné, elle pouvait le battre !!_

_\- " Très bien Ursula tu l'auras voulu ! Attrapé la !!! "_

_À se signale le garde se jette sur la fille d'Ursula. Elle en assomme deux et en esquive deux autres, elle se débrouiller plutôt bien_ _! Elle en affrontait_ _un cinquième quand s_ _oudain elle sent un métal froid la transpercé et un liquide chaud se répandre, la blessure été très peu profond mais se fut l'occasion parfait pour que les requins se jettent_ _sur elle. ? L'écrasant_ _violemment_ _sur le sol. Elle_ _essaye de se relever mais quelqu'un, sûrement un des gardes lui frappe la tête. La douleur de son épaule ajouter à celle de sa tête l'affaiblie. Sa vision se brouille et sa dernière pensé fût pour l'île._


	2. La Fin de la Barrière

_Uma:_

D'accord c'est officiel je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe ... Quoi! Je n'ai rien fait, juste après mettre transformateur en pieuvre pour combattre Mal et avoir succombé au discours "soit gentille pas méchant, c'est pas gentille être méchant" de Ben j'ai voulu retourner sur l'île mais je me retrouve une tempête qui sort de nul part. Voilà c'est ma situation.

_Harry:_

Uma avait combattu Mal, elle a tenu sa promesse, elle est allée plus loin comme descendants n'est aller mais elle a perdu. Était-elle faible comme Mal? Non ! Tout l'équipage l'avais acclamé fidèlement jusqu'au bout, même cette vieille Ursula était sortie de son trou pour regarder la télé et avait provoqué la tempête quand Uma à échoué à ... non elle n'a pas échoué pas encore... n'es pas ... non! Elle est encore hors de la barrière!

\- "Harry !!!!" Hurla une voix.

C'était Gil qui me hurlait, bien accrochés au mât des bateaux pour ne pas finir dans la mer. La "Revanche" notre navire est le seul endroit ou nous pouvons nous abrité: le restaurant était inondé. Lorsque la tempête a commencé ont eu des temps bien que mal réussi à emmène les enfants et plus jeunes recrues sur le navire et à prendre quelques affaires.

\- "WOAAAA HARRY VIENS VITE VOIR, LA BARRIÈRE !!!!!!!!" hurla un membre de l'équipage, je ne peux pas distinguer lequel.

Je réussis temps bien que mal à monter sur les bateaux, on voit même pas le bout de son nez avec cette pluie !! Après avoir trébuche et glissé sur le pont je parviens à rejoindre Gil et je vis...

L'impossible...

L'improbable...

...

...

...

La barrière été tomber...

La barrière qui nous emprisonné depuis 20 ans dans cette d'échange été tomber...

_La_

_Barrière_

_Est_

_Tombé..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez les prochains chapitre je veux des commentaires.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaire bienvenue !   
> Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte Descendants 3 !


End file.
